Uzumaki Clan Kitsunehime
by Lunacii
Summary: Naruto, the poor jailer of Kyuubi Kitsune, is the cute adorable child who gets abused. But when the Whirlpool Country is back, who will she serve? The village that abuses her? Or the village that loves her deeply no matter what?  femNaruto
1. Cutness of Being Scared

**Naruto DOES NOT belong to me... **

**Neither any of its characters!**

**Only Some future made up OC characters.**

**(And this is not Kyuubi talking. Kyuubi talks inside the story, not out!)**

**Naruto….**

**

* * *

**

The child stared down at the puddle of blood on floor. Her messy sunshine hair moving slightly with the wind, her startling blue eyes closed. Tears going down her cute face, tinkling down her whisker marks on each cheek. What had she done? She killed the man who tried to hurt her, but it wasn't her who killed him at the same time. She had blacked out when he came towards her with a knife. All she could remember was him looming over her with the knife high in the air then people screaming 'Demon!' and running away. And a body in front of her, laid face down with blood coming out.

The girl turned around and started running away from the scene. She ran past the tall, looming houses, people who gave her nasty looks, and shouted insults and threats. Others were yelling 'MONSTER!' She snuck past the two men who were guarding the entrance to the Hidden Leaf Village: they didn't notice her.

Finally she ran into the forest to her secret safe spot. It was a rather thick tree, with a little entrance just big for her small body to get through. The inside of the tree was hollow, with a little peep hole to look around for bad people. And there was little stuffed animals and other little things she treasured greatly. She crawled, even though it was rather big inside she could of just stood up and walked, over to a orange stuffed animal fox, which she named, Kyo. She held the stuffed animal to her chest and fought the sob coming to her throat. She would not cry for their satisfaction!

"Kyo-san," she whispered," What am I to do. I didn't kill that man… I didn't. I didn't mean too!" Her favorite fox didn't speak, but she felt that it would understand her. After all, he was her most loyal, trusted friend.

The little girl grabbed a light blue blanket from one of her hand-made shelves and covered herself as she lay on the ground. She tightened her grasp on her stuffed animal. "Nighty-night, Kyo-san." And closed her eyes.

* * *

An orange vapor formed above the girl to reveal a fox's face. Long orange pointy ears, red eyes staring down at its jailer.

"**Naruto…"**

* * *

They were looking for her, no doubt. She saw men and women with masks on roaming around silently, some called out her name. Soft and loud. The old man sent them. She knew he was worried, but she was afraid. The mask men never hurt her, and they helped her many times, but she was still scared. She feared that a villager may see and try to kill her. She could tell, even with their masks on, were getting frantic. They'll start to think she was hurt. Or worse; dead. Finally they gathered together not so far from her secret place.

A man with brown hair and a blue bird mask said, "Where could she be? I can't find her above in the trees."

Then a woman said her hair purple and long, a red bear mask cried," I do know. I worry for the child. I just hope another village has not kidnapped her! And I hope we find her in peace!"

Then suddenly a man with white hair, and no mask appeared. His mouth was covered. "Lord Hokage wants a report. Have you found Naruto?"

Many shook their heads. The man sighed. "This is trouble. The chances of her being kidnapped are quite high, but right after a man was dead, and people claiming she killed him, it is highly unlikely. She is hiding. Scared, no doubt. Hokage-sama already sent some of the Hyuuga Clan, and Nara clan out to look for her."

Then it was silence. Naruto, still clutching her stuffed fox, came silently out of her hiding place, and covered the entrance. They would find her, soon. But she didn't want to be found there. How good is a secret place if it wasn't a secret anymore? Silently she started to crawl. Her mouth biting onto the stuffed orange fox's neck, to keep it from getting too dirty. She kept in the bushes, trying to be silent. Then when she looked behind her towards to mask people and silver hair man, they weren't there anymore. They probably left to look some more. But that was when she bumped into a tree, giving a thump and an "Ow-ow-ow-ow!" She then said crossed leg, clutching her head. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow…"

She heard then many swooshes then, soft thumps on the soft earth behind her. She looked up to see the man and the masked people right behind her. She gave a little squeal and hid into a bush, clutching tight onto her Kyo-san. A masked woman came over to the bush a pulled out the panicked Naruto who was trying hard to escape from her firm hold.

"Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!" cried Naruto, her sunshine hair covering her face.

The group gave little chuckles at the girl's determination to be freed. She was a fighter.

"Nope," said the woman, "We're going."

* * *

Naruto was fidgeting in her chair that was too big for her small body. She still clutched her fox and avoided looking at the mask people standing guard next to her who were looking around, but gave occasional glances at Naruto, checking on her.

The covered face man was talking to the Hokage, and a man who looked rather lazy and had pineapple hair was leaning against the wall across from her, studying her. She avoided his eyes as well. He was creepy.

Finally, the door to the Old Man's office opened up. A man in a white cloak with red flames at the bottom, white hat with a symbol on it came out with the silver man. He walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on her head.

She knocked it off.

He gave a little chuckle, and put his hand on her head again.

She knocked it off.

Hand on head.

Knock it off.

Hand on head.

Knocked it off.

Hand on head.

She knocked it off, gave a squeal and hid underneath the chair; a growl could be heard from the little sunshine girl.

The group gave little chuckles at her antics. She was so cute.

The Hokage kneeled down and said, "Naruto."

The girl looked up at him a muttered, "What?"

"Where were you hiding?"

"I can't tell you." She said. They looked at her.

"Why not?" The old man asked kindly.

"'Cause if I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret. And I couldn't hide there again 'cause you'll know where it is. And you can forget trying to ask Kyo-san where it is. He is my Number One most loyal and trusted friend." Naruto declared.

The man leaning against the wall laughed. She was a tricky one.

"Who's Kyo-San, Naru-chan?" asked Saturobi.

The girl simply pulled out her stuffed orange fox and said, "Kyo-san."

"Oh." This girl knew what she saying. Looks like they won't know her secret place for some while.

* * *

Hope you liked it! (-_-) I did thid in less than 2 hours for sure. My eyes hurt. I started this at 11: 4-something PM then ended it at 12: 3-something AM.

If you guys want to help choose a pairing for me. I'd be great!


	2. Old Freind, Dream, GoodBye

**Hope you guys like it. I did 3 hours doing this!**

**I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters!**

**I only own the ones I made up in here!**

**I uploaded the this chapter same day as first! YES!**

**"Kyuubi Speak"**

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

_'Thought'_

"Talk"

* * *

**_A Year Later…_**

The Hokage was furious. They hurt the poor child, and there she lay in the bed in the hospital. They told him lies. They said they treated her fair, yet they didn't. They abused her. Why didn't she ever tell him? Why didn't she? _Sarutobi you fool_, he thought, _she never tells anyone her problems. Not even if you tempted her, too._

"Hokage-sama," said a ninja from the door, "Someone wishes to speak to you."

"Who?" He asked wearily.

The ninja looked at him with alert eyes, "Someone with a high position."

"Let him enter," The Hokage said startled. Who could have high stance- Another region leader?

In came an old man. He had long gray hair pulled into a high ponytail, piercing green eyes; a white cloak embedded on the back the Uzumaki Wave sign. He had the aura of great power. And more, he knew this man.

"Impossible," gasped the Hokage.

The man chuckled with his deep voice. "Nice to meet you once again, my old friend."

"Hisao!" Examined Sarutobi, staring wide-eyed at the ruler of the Whirlpool Country, "You're-you're alive! I thought the Whirlpool country had fallen years ago!"

"So many thought." Hisao said, and then his eyes turned serious," I have important matters to discuss with you."

* * *

"What!" Hissed Hisao.

Sarutobi had told of Naruto's state. And now the King was beyond furious.

"See! I was lied to, Hisao. The village told me she was in great care, and Naruto lied as well. Whenever we had found her hurt, she would lie that she got into fights with other children older than her." The Third sighed. "She doesn't want people to be worried of her."

Hisao looked down at the tea, swirling lightly, and light vapor coming out. "Just like Kushina," he said sadly, "She wouldn't let get on her case about anything or involved in emotion problems. She said I already had enough on my hands."

"Yes. She gets much from her mother. Though- no I shall not say. It is best for you to see what she looks like." The Third got up as along his old friend and made way towards the room Naruto was in.

They found her asleep, nice peaceful. Like a little angel. Thumb in her mouth, breathing silently, her stuffed animal fox in her arms.

"She looks like Minato." Said Hisao.

"She does… must she go now?" Asked Sarutobi.

Hisao sighed and looked over at Sarutobi. "She must! She will receive the training needed. She will be one of our fiercest Kunoichi! Like I said, I'll send her back when time calls for. At least before your teams are assigned."

"If it is for the best." Whispered Sarutobi quietly. Hisao looked at his friend and said, "I'll leave with her in a week. My companions are waiting for me."

With that, the King of the Whirlpool country gave one last glance at Naruto and walked out the room.

"Naruto…" sighed Sarutobi," I hope I've made the right decision of letting you go."

* * *

Deep inside Naruto Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed-demon fox, was in thought. He knew Naruto was of importance of a country said to have fallen. It hadn't. It was still standing, but barely since the war. He would help the child, for the crimes she was being blamed for. The murder of that man a year ago was his doing. He deserved to die for even trying to kill his kit.

Kyuubi closed his eyes. **" Naruto…. I shall make you strong. Stronger than what your clan and country can do for you."**

* * *

Naruto was having a beautiful dream. Finally a dream. No nightmares tonight. Finally. She was surrounded by foxes of all different hues of all sorts of colors. Many had more than one tail; they varied in sizes, too. And they talked to her as though she were family. Her favorite one was the one called Aoi. A little blue fox, with golden eyes. It had one tail, and it was pretty hard for her to tell if it was a girl or boy, since it voice was so cute! So she called it Aoi-Chan. Boy or girl-no matter.

They were telling her all sorts of stuff. Jokes, gossip, stories. A large white fox, with seven tails, named Katsuro was rather funny. He seemed to be one of the most mature, and oldest of them. His eyes were red, with black slits, like Aoi. HE told her all about the Kitsune Kingdom, and their King, Kyuubi No Kitsune. Naruto listened to all of this with great interest and respect. They were demon foxes, not that she really cared, as he told her.

Aoi-Chan and Naruto played around, as along with many others of the younger kitsunes, while the older ones watched them play tag. Aoi-Chan was the fastest, but so was Naruto.

Finally their little tag came to an end. With Naruto cuddling up with the rest of the other youngsters, while the elder ones laid down on the outside to help protect. Naruto held Aoi-Chan to her chest and closed her eyes. A smile on her lips.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a cozy, warm bed. The sunlight hitting her face since her bed was next to the window. She could hear the beautiful chirps of birds singing to the Sun's awakening. Naruto got out of the bed, holding Kyo-San tightly and opened the door. And right across from her was a man with dark hair, and a sign of a fan with white and red on his shirt, he seemed to be in his thirties, who just was about to open the door. Her mouth was open into a dark 'O' as she stared up the man who was obviously surprised to see her out of bed happy and well.

The knelt down in front of the girl and said, "The Hokage wishes to see you, Little Lady." He said kindly and then he held out his hand and said, "Will you come?" Naruto looked at him and nodded. He took her hand and led her to Hokage's office.

He knocked on the door and a voice said "Enter."

When the door opened she saw two old men. The one behind the desk was the Old Man, but the other she did not know. She had to admit, his green eyes did look familiar.

"Here is Uzumaki Naruto, like you asked," the man who led her here left and closed the door behind him.

Naruto stared at the mysterious man she didn't know. He looked like some sort of warrior king. After all he had really white robed lined with gold whirlpool designs, and the same sign as on her shirt on the back of his robe. The High gray pony-tail made him look like a samurai.

"Naru-chan," said The Hokage, "The man you see is Uzumaki Hisao. King of the Whirlpool Country and Clan Leader of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Ehhh! Why does he have my last name?" Yelled Naruto, pointing at Hisao. The reaction caused Hisao and Sarutobi to sweat-drop. Honestly, she only cared about the last name?

Sarutobi got up and walked over to the amazed Naruto and said," Possibly because you two are related."

Naruto however stuck out her tongue and said "I AM NOT RELATED TO THAT OLD MAN! Anyway, I have no family."

Hisao got up and went to Naruto and knelt before her and said, "You look much like your father. And you react like your mother."

Stare. Stare. Stare. "How do you know my parents when I don't know them?" demanded Naruto. Her cute sky blue eyes were glaring at him.

"Your mother," stated Hisao," Was my daughter. Making you my granddaughter and me your Grandfather."

Stare. Stare. Stare. "Say what….."

Hisao and Sarutobi sweat-dropped again. She was ended different than most children.

"Why do I have to go?" Yelled Naruto. She was in rage. She didn't want to go to some faraway place with some old man claiming to be her grandfather.

"To receive training," Said Hisao calmly," And at least fulfill some of your duties as the princess of the Whirlpool Country."

"Don't wanna." Pouted Naruto, crossing her arms.

Sarutobi then said "They have lots of Ramen in the Whirlpool Country. Just as great as Ichiraku Ramen Bar."

This caught Naruto's interest, but she turned her head away. "I don't wanna leave Iruka-nii-chan!"

'_Oh great, I forgot Iruka. She'll never leave him. And she won't leave her friends here, either,'_ thought Sarutobi.

"You two could always write," suggested Hisao.

"NO! Writing doesn't give honest answers! NO one can replace Iruka-nii-chan! NO ONE!"

"Naru-"

"NO ONE! NO ONE! NO ONE!"

"Naruto," interrupted Hisao," I'm sure your nii-chan would want you to go. You don't want to be picked on all your life by people, do you?"

"I wanna talk to Iruka-nii-chan!"

"Fine," sighed the Third. Naruto was troublesome.

* * *

"What's wrong, Naru-chan?" asked Iruka as they ate their ramen at their favorite Ramen place.

"The old man and some other guy claiming to be my Grandpa, who's the King of the Whirlpool Country and leader of some Clan, want me to go back to the Whirlpool Country saying that I'm their princess and I should start training there." Naruto said stubbornly," What's more I may not see you or Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and all them for some years," She put in sadly.

Iruka thought for some while, "I think you should do it, Naru-chan!" Naruto looked at him in shock. "Just imagine it Naruto, you'll be closer to your goal of becoming the Hokage, and this separation will make you stronger. Plus, when you get back well have Ramen."

Naruto looked like she was about to cry but Iruka gave her a big hug and said, "Just be sure to write!"

Naruto sniffed. "Right! YOU TOO IRUKA-NII-CHAN!"

They continued to eat some more, while Naruto was on her thirty-sixth bowl of ramen.

Naruto walked up the path towards the park. She saw Hinata, Ino and Sakura talking, and Kiba and Choji where arguing over the best type of snacks, while Shikamaru was laying on the ground looking up at the sky, watching the clouds. The teme nowhere to be found. Probably practicing. Not that she really cared.

FLASHBACK

"Iruka-Nii-Chan," Naruto said.

"What is it, Naru-Chan?" Iruka asked.

"Can you tell them where I'm going for me?"

Iruka looked at Naruto in surprise. "Why, Naru-chan?"

"Because," Naruto said as she looked into the distance," If I go tell them, I'll never want to leave. PLEASE!" cried Naruto, turning towards him," PLEASE IRUKA-NII-CHAN!"

Iruka stared at Naruto a little longer. He knew she was telling the truth. The thought of leaving her friends was too great. If she faced them, she wouldn't leave. "Yes, Naruto-Chan, I'll do that."

"Thank you, nii-chan!" she said as she hugged him tight.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

She turned around and ran off towards the Hokage Tower to tell them her answer.

When Naruto got there, Hisao was with other people. The people he came with, no doubt. They had the same symbol as him and her. When she landed nearby from a rooftop they looked at her small self. They bowed to her and Sarutobi asked the question in every body's mind, "Are you going?"

She stared at them with her sky blue eyes and said, "I'm going."

Hisao smiled rather big, "we leave tomorrow, Naruto. Bring what your belongings," He turned towards one of the companions, a woman with dark green hair and said, "Help her."

The woman nodded and followed little Naruto to where her things where and put them in a back-pack. When the woman asked where she had her orange stuffed fox that she heard Naruto would carry around all Naruto said was "I left with Iruka-nii-chan to keep care while I'm gone."

The woman smiled and nodded. _'Just like her mother,'_ the woman thought.

* * *

Naruto was on the back of one of the Companions, who said his name was Tadashi. He had messy green hair and eyes and tended to make jokes every time it got too quiet for his liking. He spoke of all sorts of folklore and history of all the countries and regions. He didn't get along, as Naruto found out, with the woman who helped her. They turned out to be siblings, and he would make fun of the woman's name because it was Hana, as he claimed to be the lamest name since it meant 'flower' and said she was better off with a name that meant 'stupid leaf woman'. Naruto always had to fight back her laughter when those two fought with each other, they were hilarious!

The group left turing the night when not so many people were out and about, it was until the next day when everybody knew that a powerful man was in the village and had taken a little girl with him to a faraway land. And the day when a group of friends found out that little girl was their friend, Naruto.

Deep within the jail they contained Kyuubi no Kitsune, he planned on having his little Jailer have friends different then her human ones. She would send the two she trusted most in her dream, after all who said that dream was a dream?

'**Naruto…'**

**

* * *

**A pair would be nice by now.


End file.
